The Day My Happiness Died
by crisundomiel
Summary: She loved him but maybe they weren't meant to be together.If you want to know who they are read it and you'll find out .


Disclaimer: These characters and their background belong, as you already know, to J. K. Rowling. The only thing that I own is this short plot.

I would like to say to those who are going to read it that I have concealed the identity of the main character to the end to make the story more intriguing, hope you like it.

Check it out and tell me what you think.

crisundomiel aka cris.carla

The Day My Happiness Died.

He was, I must say the most handsome boy I had ever seen, and the most brilliant I might add. He was perfect actually but there was just one bit of a problem he had already been taken.

That Ginny Weasley had hooked up the boyfriend that every girl dreamed about. The little Weasley was after all smarter then she looked. She had cast him a spell and now she was all he could see in front of his eyes.

In that moment he was smiling and I wished I could break that spell more than ever. He was everything to me and it wouldn't be easy to accept that I had been defeated, that I had lost him forever.

Suddenly I felt my arm being squeezed and I looked back to see that Ginny girl looking infuriated at me.

"Let go of me!" I said "Are you insane?"

"I'm not blind you know?

"I can see that." and I looked in Harry's direction. That seemed to make her feel even more upset.

"He's mine so you better forget about him, or else I…"

"You'll cast a spell on me like you did to him?" I asked ironically.

"I didn't have to. He loves me for what I am as I love him for what he is." I started giggling and she let go of my arm.

"Spare me OK I know your type. What could the boy who lived possibly see in a silly little girl like you?" she gave me an outraged look.

"What makes you think your better than me?"

"Well, let me think. I'm older than you; Smarter than you; Wealthier than you; more beautiful and glamorous and of course much more interesting." she seemed even more angry now and I thought to myself that it would be wonderful if she made a scandal in front of Harry but unfortunately for me she managed to control her anger.

"I don't care about you're opinion but I'm warning you. Leave my boyfriend alone and go find that stupid prick that was fool enough to fall for you."

"Auch! That one has really hurt my feelings. I'm not afraid of you just so you know."

"You should be." Her eyes were sparkling of fury making me realize that she would do just about anything to keep Harry by her side.

"Ginny!" Harry was calling for her and she gave me one last enraged look before she joined him at the table.

I looked up to the magical sky of the Great Hall and small snowflakes were falling from a very gloomy sky. The weather was matching the way I was feeling in that moment. I was frustrated and crushed.

Deeply in my heart I knew it was a lost war. He had chosen her instead of me and nothing I could do or say could ever change that. I sat back at the end of the table and I looked at them from afar. They were laughing about something and Harry was holding her hand.

My stomach was aching and I looked at all the food that was on the trades. Everything smelled wonderfully as usual but I didn't feel like eating. Two seventh year boys were sitting next to me and they were talking about the next visit to Hogsmeade. They seemed very exited about it, as I would probably be if it weren't for that shocking news that I had received first thing in the morning.

Parvati and Lavender had just found out about Harry and Ginny and were spreading the news right in front of the Great Hall. I had been devastated of course and even though I tried to conceal my feelings they had surely perceived it and had been blabbing to Ginny about it.

Those too were incorrigible. They were the queens of Gossips and I would make them pay for their insolence. I looked around and only then I perceived the fury in his eyes. But how could he know? He was not the type of boy that would stop to listen to those two gossipers. But he knew. There was no doubt about it. His eyes were cold as ice and I couldn't take it.

I got up and ran to the closest girls bathroom. Once inside I felt safe. He wouldn't go in there I was sure of it. I looked at my scared look in the mirror. I was sweating from the run and my hair was all messed up. I looked like a prison fugitive.

"What to do?" I thought to myself. If he knew he would make me suffer I was sure of it. He wasn't the kind of person that forgives a betrayal. I would have to think of something. Maybe I could convince him that I had been under some kind of spell or something like that. I used my wand to fix my looks and I took a deep breath. I was going to talk to him right now but when I turned around I was violently slapped.

A few drops of my own blood stitched my robes. My boyfriend, the heartless person I had ever met was standing in front of me. I tried to explain myself but he hit me again making me hit the mirror breaking it with the impact. I fell onto the ground and I started to cry.

"How dare you?" He was completely out of control "Did you thought I wouldn't know about it? Well I do and you might as well forget about him or I will kill both of you. "I nodded and he continued.

"You know I have plans for us. We're going to get married and the lineage of my family will remain pure blooded." Draco Malfoy had become the living image of his father and I was destined to become his wife weather I liked it or not. He had chosen me and my parents approved our relationship in fact they had practically forced me to accept his marriage proposal last Christmas.

"Pansy, my dear. Did you really thought you could allow yourself to have feelings for him? You're not aloud to feel remember? People like us weren't made to feel. Feelings are for the weak. "

He touched my face and I feared for the worst. But instead of hurting me again he helped me to get up. He then took a tissue out of his pocket and he cleaned the blood of my face. I was still trembling from the shock and I could barely stand so I grabbed the sink with all the strength I had left.

I was completely terrified and then all of a sudden he approached me and kissed me gently on the lips. I was horrified but I didn't dare to push him aside. I was afraid of what he would do to me if I tried to react. He then looked me deep in the eyes.

"Pansy Malfoy! I like the sound of it don't you?" It was in that moment in that tiny fraction of time that I realized that there was no escape for me. I would become his wife as soon as we finished school and I had to resign myself to it. I knew that he would do all in his power to make my life miserable and to destroy the beautiful love that had flourished inside of me. I put myself together and smiled at him.

"Yes, it does." I felt like I was the most miserable of creatures but I continued smiling. He put his arm around me and we left the bathroom together as we would be 'till death tear us apart. The love that I felt for Harry remained hidden in my heart for the rest of my days but my self-esteem, my pride and my happiness died that very same day.

Looking back I know that even though my life was a living hell I don't regret my choice. He would have killed me and he would have tried to kill Harry as well. Now that he is finely gone I am free to feel again but what's the point anyway. I'm to old for love and besides the only person I had ever loved lived a happy life with another woman. They had four children and lots of grandchildren or so I've heard and they are still in love with each other.

As for myself all I have left is my bitterness and my sorrow. But at least I have one thing that Draco never managed to take away from me. The love, the teenage love that I felt when I was seventeen was still alive inside of me. I was feeling so tired that I decided to take a nap on the couch near the window. I closed my eyes and I immediately fell asleep.

I was seventeen again and there he was smiling at me, my one true love. Harry James Potter was holding me in his arms and kissing me and as I kissed him back I felt light and peaceful. I felt worm inside and for the first time in my life I was happy, I was complete, I was loved.

A/N: So what do you think? Is it any good? I hope you have enjoyed it.

Please review it it's really frustrating when you know your fic has been read by lots of people but you don't get a single review.

'Till my next story

crisundomiel aka cris.carla


End file.
